The use of facades in the construction industry enhances the aesthetic appearance of a structure and may provide thermal and sound insulation to the interior of the structure, rather than functioning as a load bearing member. The term “facades,” as used herein, refers to panels or structural units attached to the exterior of an architectural structure or building, and the facade may be made of stone, masonry, glass, metal or other materials or combinations of such materials.
Such structures include wall expansion joints to accommodate displacements due to thermal expansion, wind loads, and earthquake (seismic) movements. Generally seismic displacements caused by earthquakes can be much larger than displacements caused under normal daily loads or moderate wind loads. Seismic displacements require a device which supports a facade for translational and/or pivotal movement relative to the supporting building structure. An expansion joint system designed to meet such displacements is highly desirable and not adequately addressed in the prior art.